our kingdom
by lilyhimelove
Summary: The only thing they had in common was that their names meant shining prince and shining princes. sorrythat this prob. isnt the manga im thinking of.


Bonjour everyone! I'm sorry this probably isn't the manga/anime that im thinking ofbut i cant remeber what its name is so sorry in advance. a Total noob at this sharing stories thing, so please leave comments and may the odds be ever in my favor! (i don't own this manga/anime or the hunger games.)

Our Kingdom

Another day at school, and another day that I pass Akihiko. He is the cutest guy in our tiny school in Tokyo. He has short brown hair, green eyes with flecks of gold, and a kindness you can't find anywhere else. He's also the student president, captain of the gymnastics team, and is the only male cheerleader in the whole city. My name is Akaruihime, but I'll never be with him. For one thing I'm a freshman and he's a junior. Second, he has a girlfriend. Third, he comes from a very wealthy family, while I'm poor. Fourth, I look ugly compared to all the other girls. I have a guy's haircut, muddy brown eyes, and no shape at all. And fifth, I am so unpopular. The only thing we have in common is our names. They mean bright prince and bright princess, but we could never be together.

As I got to school today, I noticed a lot of girls huddled in a circle, whispering. Now that might seem common to you, but I can see even the most unpopular girls joined in.

"What's all the fuss?" I ask.

"Didn't you hear? Akihiko and Fumita broke up yesterday after school," says Kira, the number one popular girl at our school.

"Ya and now he's up for grabs!" another shouted. The entire group shushes her. "Be quiet! He might hear us!" a third says.

"I heard you the whole time, and am kind of disappointed in all of you." He said as he descended from the second floor. "Talking behind my back is so disrespectful. Didn't your mothers ever teach you that?" he said staring at the group. "At least Akarui-chan wasn't talking behind my back." He says gazing at me. Oh. My. God! He knows my name, even though I'm a freshman.

"Yes she was," exclaims Kira "She called you an over-rated popular jerk!"

"Oh really? When? I've been standing here the whole time and never heard her say that. You're the only one I heard call me that just now." He said in a cocky voice.

Kira turned as red as a tomato and yelled, "Ya, well, you are! You smart ass!" Storming off, her posse ran away to join their leader.

"Sorry," he says "I didn't mean for you to get in the middle of this."

"Oh, it's okay. I just …" I didn't know what to say "I just usually keep out of fights. They cause to much drama."

"I agree, that's why I was coming to break up the gossiping."

"I'm sorry about Fumiko."

"It's okay. I just couldn't take how she thought I was just an accessory and not a human." He said closing his eyes and shaking his head, like he was confused. "How can people be like that? It's like popularity is all they care about! But from what I've heard you aren't like that at all."

All I could say was "Uh-huh, I'm not popular at all, so it doesn't matter much to me. And when I was young my dad used to say 'If you lose sight of your natural self with the wrong crowd, then why should you be famous?' he was a wise man."

"Why do talk about him like he's… I'm so sorry." Realizing what he just said. "I wasn't thinking and it was rude of me to say that. I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

"It's alright," I say. "Not a lot of people know, so I just try to leave him out of conversations. He's been on my mind since he died, but I know he's in a better place."

"Ya. I'm sorry, I know that its personal, but might i ask how he died?" He asks me looking like a sad puppy dog. I just can't help but tell him.

"It's fine," I say sighing."he died about a year ago from a fugal infection on his ear. He recently had a bad case of the flu and the fungus spread to his brain and that was it for him," I say before bursting into tears. I feel Akihiko giving me a hug. I can feel the warmth of his chest as i listen to his heartbeat.

"It's okay," he tells me reassuringly. "Where ever he is he's smiling at you and reminding you to stay strong." I can't help but know that he's right. As i look up at him I see his green eyes telling me he's here for me. I don't know why i did it, but i leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, just to let him know how much that meant to me.

He looks at his watch and notices the time. Quickly he tells her, "unless you want to be late to class we better run." As they head for the school I tell him,"meet me at the park after school."

He grins and replies,"it's a date."

xxx

This is my first time doing anything like this and sharing my stories. i really hope you liked it. Got to go! (throws a smoke bomb and vanishes)


End file.
